Alpha Teens On Machines Season 3 Episode 12 Rachel Assembles
by Firefly1fan
Summary: Rachel Logan (Shark's girlfriend) is being a backup member of the Alpha Teens and for her first mission she must help Axel, Lioness and Shark battle Cobra and Python. Rated T to be Safe. SharkxRachel AxelxLioness hints in it.


Alpha Teens On Machines Season 3 Episode 12 Rachel Assembles

Axel, Lioness and Shark had signed Rachel to be a backup member to stop the Serpent's Tail and other villains.

"Axel, Lioness I'm not overly sure this will work having Rachel on the team but I'm willing to try." Shark told his friends.

"Don't worry Shark this is my first time on the team properly and I'm not so sure I'm cut out for this either." Replied Rachel.

"No time to worry now." Said Garrett. "Python and Cobra are coming to attack Lee Industries to find the power scroll of Jo-Lan."

"And that is bad?" asked Rachel.

"Very bad." Replied Lioness.

"If Python and Cobra find it and hand it to Guan then everyone is doomed." Explained Axel.

"We should destroy the scroll if it was up to us." Said Shark. "But it isn't."

"Axel, Lioness I've been meaning to ask you did you find out who did destroy Sebastian Manning?" asked Rachel innocently.

"That's the problem Rachel Axel's Dad was never destroyed but captured by this Serpent's Tail." Replied Shark.

"Sorry I asked." Replied Rachel.

"It's ok." Replied Axel. "After Guan is stopped I don't know if the alpha Teens will be of any use but I still rather be with my friends and my Dad."

"Wow Axel that's the strongest thing I've heard you say this past few weeks." Said Lioness and hugged him.

Then Python and Cobra appeared.

"Sorry to interrupt this pointless romance but it is time for you to die." Said Cobra.

"IT IS NOT POINTLESS SINCE YOU ARE GOING DOWN!" yelled Rachel as she tried to battle Cobra.

"Got your back!" yelled Lioness as she helped battle Cobra then Python shot some darts into Lioness and Rachel's arms knocking them out.

"RACHEL!" yelled Shark.

"LIONESS!" yelled Axel.

"GIVE US THE SCROLL OR THEY BOTH DIE!" yelled Python.

"Not a chance O'Hara you will be in jail without the scroll of Jo-Lan and your Master Guan will betray you like he did Dragon." Said Axel.

"O'Hara is dead and also Dragon was a traitor when he repeatedly sided with you five!" said Python. "Besides I have real power!"

"POWER IS EVIL AND AXEL USES SOME GOODN POWER IF THERE IS SUCH THING!" called Shark.

"Sometimes there is." Replied Axel as they battled Cobra and Python as Lioness and Rachel woke up.

"Hey Purple Ox didn't your mother tell you that power can't bring you happiness?" asked Rachel.

"My Mother never said anything about power especially since the rest of my family was weak." Cackled Python.

Then Rachel punched Python in the face knocking her out.

"Good work ready to do it again Rachel?" asked Lioness.

"I think so." Said Rachel as she helped Axel, Lioness and Shark battled Cobra.

"FIRST YOU WILL BEG FOR MERCY THEN YOU WILL TELL ME WHERE THE POWER SCROLL OF JO-LAN IS!" yelled Cobra.

"NOW ON MY WATCH I DON'T KNOW MUCH OF JO-LAN BUT I DO KNOW ONLY AXEL IS ALLOWED TO USE IT!" yelled Rachel.

"If only that were true." Said Lioness.

"Yeah if only." Replied Axel.

"Help is on the way." Said Shark noticing a gilder.

Then the glider showed Dragon on it and he punched Cobra.

"Prefect timing Dragon." Smiled Axel.

"I thought so too." Replied Dragon.

Then Dragon and Cobra battled.

"Who's side is the White Ninja on?" asked Rachel.

"Don't worry Rachel dragon may have be a Serpent's Tail Ninja but he was betrayed by Guan and now he sides with us." Explained Shark then Cobra knocked Dragon out.

"GOSH COBRA SEEMS STRONGER THAN I IMAGINED!" cried Rachel.

"Because I am getting stronger every minute!" cackled Cobra.

Then Rachel saw a radio satellite dish.

"Hang on I have an idea." Said Rachel.

Soon she aimed the dish at Cobra making him start getting weaker.

"NICE PLAN NOW'S AXEL AND DRAGON'S CHANCE!" called Lioness.

"JO-LAN!" yelled Axel and Dragon and Cobra flew out of the building crashing into a Lamp Post.

"WE WILL MEET AGAIN AND LOGAN YOU HAVE MADE YOURSELF A NEW ENEMY!" yelled Python as she and Cobra escaped.

"But I don't want another enemy." Sighed Rachel.

"Don't worry Rachel you'll get used to it if you're ok with being an Alpha Teen." Said Shark.

"I'll stay." Smiled Rachel as she and Shark kissed happily with Axel and Lioness smiling at them.

"They deserved it." Smiled Axel.

"Yeah one day we might do that." Smiled Lioness.

"One day you might." Admitted Dragon smiling at the two couples and leaped off.

Meanwhile Cobra and Python were still running.

"Master Guan will not be pleased." Said Cobra.

"He's never pleased with failure." Said Python hitting Cobra on the head.

Iris Out


End file.
